Conventional information storage and retrieval systems may comprise several databases. A typical search request to a conventional information system is determining whether an entry having a certain property described in the search request exists within the system. In representing a real object as an entry in a database, a property of the entry is often represented in an approximated value. Approximate values for different entries may differ from each other even for an identical property of real objects represented by entries. Consequently a search request cannot find a match among entries with different approximate values, even when the properties of real objects are same as the search request. Thus, conventional information storage and retrieval systems may not provide a result intended by a search request to find a match for an object with various properties represented as approximate values.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current information storage and retrieval methods and systems.